1. Field
Aspects of one or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emitting layer disposed between the two electrodes. Electrons which are injected from one electrode and holes which are injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emitting layer to form excitons, and the excitons emit energy, thereby emitting light.
Such an organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels, each pixel including an organic light emitting diode, which is a self-emitting element, a plurality of transistors, which drives the organic light emitting diode, and a storage capacitor. The plurality of transistors basically includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.